Pool Party
by ZiZi-Chan
Summary: Sasori and Hidan throw a pool party to escape the heat. I don't own Naruto, snoop dogg, or apple bottom jeans. :c Rated M cause... Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT and a slight plot- fluffy type thing. whatever that is.

-inhales lemon juice violently-

LESS GO

(Okay so if this sucks, yeah im sorry. i just have been busy and wanted to get you guys something. Just something fun i did.)

* * *

Sasori Akasuna; largest toy company businessman in the world. It didn't sounds so impressive to the average citizen, but that didn't hurt the rich red heads feelings or make his one point two billion dollars per year go away. Sasori was proud to be as successful as he was, and it came with plenty of benefits too. He enjoyed being one rich motherfucker, and he made it obvious by the mansion that would make walt disney bow on his knees. The home was made to be obnoxiously elegant and large, he loved pissing people off with his money, especially his friends who were also considered successful. The only man who was richer than Sasori though was Uchiha Itachi, but that didn't bother Sasori.

What did bother him though, was being bored and hot. Both of which he was at the moment. Sasori ran a hand through his blood red locks and closed his chocolate eyes before a very un-Sasori like groan pass through his thin lips. Hidan, a friend of his (sadly) made an even louder groan than his and childishly whined out the red heads name.

"Its so fucking hot, Sasori!" He said, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the hard wood floor. It made a wet thump from the amount of sweat he had been making. Sasori wanted to make a snide remark to the albino man but couldn't. He was right, it was fucking hot, even inside and with all of the fans going.

"God dammit, where's your air conditioner man? My nuts are roasting!" Hidan once again complained, no doubt beginning to sweat profusely on Sasoris leather couch. Sasori cringed at the detail of Hidans words and shook his head. "The air conditioner blew a few minutes ago, I had one of the helpers go fix it, but haven't heard from him since."

"Fuuuck" Hidan groaned and rolled over, falling face first on the ground.

"Idiot," Sasori said, lolling his head back and closing his eyes. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and threw it off. It helped slightly, but not as much as he wished.

Hidan continued grumbling about the heat, getting on all fours and grabbing his drenched shirt, throwing it on his back. As disgusting as it was, the cool sweat helped his burning skin.

A buzzing echoed through the house and a man drenched in sweat came running to the two cooking men. "I fixed it sir" He panted. Immediately all could feel the cool air, welcoming it like it was the mother Mary come to save them of their sins.

"Oh my fucking god, man! You're amazing!" Hidan said, shaking the mans hand.

"Yes, go home. You've done well." Sasori also thought he smelled badly of body odor and didn't want to be around that, but he was thankful.

"Oh thank you sir, thank you." And the man walked to the door, leaving to go home and hopefully shower.

Both of them basked in the cool air for a whole half hour, smiles on their faces and relaxed on the leather couch. Sasori didn't even hear a peep from Hidan, that is, until a loud sound went through the house and then the whole house went dark and eerily quiet. The only light came from the windows in the room, which had been closed and covered thanks to the cool air.

Sasori and Hidan quickly got up.

"Shit." Sasori mumbled, "Power went out."

"What the mother FUCK" Hidan said. The room was quickly filling with heat and already both men were sweating. Sasori sighed.

"Dammit.. I'll have to call an actual electrician to fix it now." Sasori scowled.

They both got up and groaned, feeling the heat already begin to invade the house. It felt as though somebody boiled water threw it on the duo when they began opening up Sasoris windows.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Hidan said as they worked as a team to open up one of the larger windows in the house and let in the hot filled breeze. Although hot, it helped from eventually baking inside the large house.

"I don't know, Hidan."

"Fuck… I wish you had a pool." Hidan said, eyes becoming glazed over as he dreamed of wading in cold water. "It would be so cool." He noticed sasori freeze when he mentioned the pool and scrunched his brows. Sasori coughed awkwardly.

"Sasori..."

"Hm?" the red head coughed again, looking away from the albino.

"Do you have a fucking pool?"

Sasori was silent.

"You do don't you?" Hidan walked closer to the redhead. "DONT YOU?"

"Well, I have noticed a rather large hole in my backyard filled with water." Sasori shrugged.

"YOU HAVE A POOL?!"

Sasori sighed. "Yes Hidan, I do."

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan pointed to the red head. "I could have been in there hours ago cooling my dick off until it snapped off and floated around the water! I wouldn't have even cared"

Sasori face palmed. "You are a complete idiot."

"No, you are! Lets have a fucking pool party!"

Sasori sneered. "No."

Hidan pouted and folded his arms. "Don't act like it doesn't sound fun. We could invite strippers."

"Hidan, were gay."

"Did I say FEMALE strippers?"

"You're in a relationship with Kakuzu." Sasori raised his brows as Hidans face began to change to a shade of red he never knew the albino could reach. Eventually though, Hidan rubbed his temples and sighed, as if Sasori were the most dense person in the world and he was a genius. "Sasori, just come on. It will be fun."

Sasori was about to say no, but a hard blow of heat radiated into his face from a nearby window and he almost couldn't breath. "Fuck, fine Hidan." Sasori said.

Hidan fist bumped the air and wooped. "HELL YEAH! Show me where this fucking pool is." He pushed the Redhead to go fast. Sasori twisted around and jabbed him in the eyes, then twisted back around and waved Hidan to come with him.

"Onward."

Sasori lead the albino male through the house and to the back of the home, right until the reached two large wooden doors with an elegant glass in the middle. He unlatched the doors and pushed open them, as if he were leading the Albino to a ball.

"Holy shit, its fucking huge."

"Yeah."

"You really do like rubbing your money in peoples face, don't you, Red?" Hidan looked wide eyed to the huge pool that was practically the size of half the mansion.

Sasori shrugged. "It seemed fitting to the house."

"Fuck yeah it does."

The pool, had blue water that sparkled in the sun, it seemed almost impossible that the nearby surrounding trees would not have put leaves inside the glistening water. It tempted them, it was perfect for the party that Hidan wanted, and that Sasori secretly did too.

"Well, lets get started preparing this shit." Hidan said to the redhead, grabbing his phone from his pocket and tapping the screen until he reached the number he wanted.

"I need twenty male strippers and a VERY large amount of the most expensive alcohol you can think of."

Sasori face palmed. "God dammit Hidan, Kakuzus going to kick your ass."

Hidan smirked to the red head. "He's not paying. Your house, your money."

Sasori scowled. "Fuck you."

"Hey, that's what these strippers are for." Hidan laughed at Sasoris fuming face.

* * *

It took three hours for the party to be ready, and then the two men were ready. A large buffet was set under the trees where the would be available for giving out by ten of the hottest male strippers Sasori had ever had the pleasure of seeing, but sadly these men, as attractive as they were, were not the red heads type.

Balloons were tied to tables that had been set out and umbrellas of multiple colors were covering the seats from becoming too hot to sit on while an ice bucket of assorted alcohol beverages were laid in the middle of the tables. Pots of beautiful flowers were scattered across the place, giving the large area color.

Lastly, much to Sasoris anger, a tall metal pole had been installed right in the middle of the area so that all could see.

"God dammit Hidan, what happens when the party ends?"

"Dunno, fucker. Keep it for the memories" Hidan winked and avoided the punch Sasori had sent to his face. "Calm down! Jeez, here comes the rest of the strippers, you know? The ones who will dancing on it."

Sasori sighed and looked to the large door where nine more men came out. Sasori gazed upon them. Eye candy, that's what they all were. All of them wore tight booty shorts and had bare, slim legs and were skinny instead of large, unlike the ones who were to hand out food. These boys were more like Sasoris type but none of them what he really wanted.

"Waste of money," He grumbled under his breath, walking to the one of many butlers that were still prepping the area, and then to his house.

"Wait! Fucker! What are you doing?"

"Inside!" He yelled, sending the albino a scowl , grunting when he bumped into something.

The dense object fell to the ground with a slap and grunted. Sasori looked to the ground only to see another of the strippers on the ground, a blonde mass of hair falling down their back, and probably past their bottom. Sasori reached out a hand and helped up the stripper, surprised when he found the boy looked no more than eighteen. 'He's cute though' Sasori though, surprised at the teens next words.

"Shit, un. Watch where you're going next time, faggot." The blonde stood up straight, angry blue eyes only reaching the middle of Sasoris face, then flipping his blonde locks back and tugging at the half pony in his hair, making sure he was fixed before leaving Sasori in a shocked state.

Sasori gaped and turned to the teen, grabbing his shoulder.

The blonde pulled away, trying to slap away Sasori before Sasori grabbed onto the soft locks.

"Get the fuck off, un!"

Sasori huffed. "You are pissing me off, brat."

"Fuck off, un." The blonde cocked his hips and blew a piece of golden hair from his face, but it was kind of unnecessary considering he kept a large fringe in front of half his face.

Sasori growled and got into the the escorts face, invading him completely, grabbing his shoulder harshly. "You should be a little nicer to someone who is paying so much money for your little bratty ass."

The escort rolled his eyes. "Your'e problem, stupid, un." He attempted to shrug off Sasoris hand, but failed when Sasori squeezed tighter.

"Ouch, un! Get off, un!"

Sasori raised his brow. A speech impediment? How cute. He was still going to show him his place though. "I am the owner of this fucking mansion, you will treat me as though I am your higher up." He growled, pulling the blonde closer, full lips in an angry scowl as Sasori continued. "You are nothing but some slut and you will treat me nothing less than your master"

"If I'm such a slut, why did you buy us, un?" the blonde spat.

Sasori smirked and grabbed the teens ass. "I enjoy the view."

"Pervert, un." The blonde pushed him away gently, but Sasori could tell he was intrigued with Sasoris actions. Also, it wasn't as though Sasori was ugly, Sasori was hot. He could feel the blondes eyes wondering over him and he smirked.

"It seems you do also though."

"Baka!" Spat the blonde, attempting to bite at the red heads face, failing at that. He grabbed his yellow hair and pulled, then turned to the door once more, flipping Sasori off as he sauntered out. Sasori scowled and crossed his arms, but let a small smile tug at his thin lips before he licked them.

"Japanese?" Sasori said slyly. "You do realize I come from Japan, and and I do know what you just called me." He picked at his nails calmly. "Perhaps I should tell your boss, hm?"

The blonde turned on his heel and stomped up to the red head. "You wouldn't." The blue eyes squinted at Sasori, the angry ocean inside those orbs thrashing about.

Sasori raised his brow. "Oh so your'e worried about keeping your job? With such an attitude towards someone who spent money on the lot of you, and a lot of money, you sure do seem to be in just the right mood to be fired."

"He wouldn't fire me, un. I'm his best dancer-."

Sasori shook his head, "He would. That is, if someone gave him ten grand." Sasoris smirk grew and he leaned forward and tapped the blondes chin. "Every month."

The blonde escort growled. "Fine, un, what do you want?"

Sasori pretended to think about it for a few moments, making the blonde in front of him impatient, his bare foot beginning to tap against the floor. Finally, he smiled, "Oh yes! I know now." He grinned at the blonde and reached to play with a yellow strand. "Apologize."

"What? Thats it Okay, I'm sorr-?"

"Ah ah, no. I didn't finish. For the rest of the night, you must call me 'Danna'."

The blonde scowled and crossed his arms. "Seriously?"

Sasori nodded but cocked his head and leaned close to the escort. "Unless you'd like me to call your boss? I'm sure he would be pleased with what I would offer."

"Fine."

Sasori watched as the blonde struggled for a moment, looking at his feet like a little boy who was caught stealing a cookie. Sasori couldn't help but think how cute he looked, plump lips pouted and one hand on an elbow. "I'm sorry ,_Danna._"

Sasori nodded and then looked at the strand he had been playing with, then plucked it from the strippers head.

The blonde looked as though he was going to destroy Sasori (maybe with a very erotic lapdance) And Sasori wagged his finger. "Be nice, brat."

"I'm NOT a brat, un!" The escort fumed.

Sasori shrugged and threw the blonde hair to the ground, laughing manically in his head, but surprisingly sad that his intentions had caused some of the silkiest hair he had touched to be thrown to the ground.

He twisted around away and began walking to his room, feeling the blondes death glare on his back.

* * *

Sasori had contemplated on just dressing into something worthy of such a large and expensive oarty, like a suit, but that idea was quickly ruined as he was inside his large room. He settled for his black swimming trunks and quickly trotted to the backyard. It was eight pm and people had arrived as predicted, a lot more than Sasori had thought considering it was such a quickly made party. He could hear the loud music from inside and the thumping of the beat. squeels of rich women and the bellows of laughing men were heard and Sasori smiled. He was a tad embarrassed of the un-dignitized scene that his home was holding but it was hot.

The sun had yet to fall and Sasori grinned wildly as the sunset made the party seem lively. people were acting as though they were children and some were already flat out drunk. Usually Sasori was not one for such a fun party, but he had to admit that this was a good idea. the party seemed almost erotic as people played in their bikinis and trunks, sitting close to each other, wet and sun kissed already. Sasori barely knew any of these people but he had to admit that it was a nice view, seeing so many people escape from the heat.

Although, he wouldn't mind if they all left. He had his eye on a certain feisty blonde. His eyes only took seconds to find the flowing golden hair that was only slightly darker by probably a previous splash into the large pool. The red head watched as the blonde cocked a plump hip, his butt bubbly for a boy. He smirked as he had a view of his long tan legs, perfect legs that never seemed to end. Even his feet were pretty. Sasori was continuing his show until he took note of what exactly the blonde was doing.

He was talking, no _flirting_ with some other man. The man was nobody that Sasori knew. He clenched his teeth as the blonde touched the mans large chest and Sasori felt his own. His was also strong, but he too was thinly built. Sasori scowled at his thoughts.

'Who care what that blonde brat thinks of me.' he told himself.

"Aye! Fucker!" Hidans came running to Sasori. "Get that pissy look off your face, come sit with the guys."

"What" Sasori raised a brow.

"The strippers man, we got some strippers over here." Hidan grabbed The redheads arm and pulled him to a table with a green umbrealla propped up on it. Hidan sat him down as a few of the escorts began smiling at the sexy redhead.

"Nice to see you at your own party." Kisame, a possible shark impersonator grinned to him.

"I was changing."

"Trying to impress the blonde." Itachi said straightforwardly.

Sasori scoffed at motioned with a finger for one of the strippers to come to him. "As if." A younger brunette with long hair sauntered over to him and placed a hand on his seats chair, beginning an ever less than adequate lap dance. Sasori almost felt embarrassed for the boy.

"That's why you were trying to stab Hiruko with your death glare?" Kakuzu stated.

Sasori sneered "even his name is ugly, good for a big lug like him." Sasori grumbled.

"What are you gonna do? Kill him?" Hidan laughed, taking a swig of beer.

They watched as Sasori actually looked as though he were pondering the thought, worrying the group of men.

"Okay, you know what?" The brunette stripper stopped and left the redheads lap. Sasori inwardly sighed in relief. "I'm tired of you talking about Deidara while I'm here trying to entertain your ass." He began walking away muttering something about no respect for escorts.

Sasori licked his lips and whispered the blondes name, testing it. _Sexy...__  
_

"What a whore." Sasori said loudly, taking a calm sip of a drink that was handed to him by a waiter.

The boy paused and turned around and scowled. "Fuck you."

"Hey, I know he's a bastard but its his party, un And i know you don't need to be fired, so just let it go." A voice called from behind the table. Sasoris heart began flutterng as the blonde came into view and pointed the taller brunette away, towards a different table. He looked to Sasori "Isn't that right, _Danna_?"

Sasori gripped his chair and leaned back, smirking at the blondes japanese. He nodded, eyes lidded as the blonde stood in front of Sasori, face sly. Sasori could feel something was plotting in the blondes mind.

"What are you doing here, brat."

Deidara shrugged and smirked. "I saw you watching me."

Sasori shrugged. "Perhaps i was, what of it."

"Jealous, un?"

Sasori glared at the blonde. "Shouldn't you be leaving to entertain your Hiruko man?"

"Oh don't worry about him. He was just to entertain me until i saw you again. You leave such an impression on people, _Danna, _un." Deidara smirked when Sasori gripped his chair.

It was obvious The blonde escort had a death wish.

"Who the fucks Danna?" Hidan asked the group.

"It's Japanese for 'master', Hidan." Itachi said simply, cleaning the non existent dirt from under his nails.

"Oh... Kinky."

Sasori pushed back his anger, not wanting the blonde get to him. But oh god, those legs...

"Why are you just standing there?" He bit out. "Why don't you shut your mouth and get to work."

Sasori was surprised at how short it took to get the blonde to change his attitude. He went from being pissy to acting sexy immidiatly, biting his lip and walking to Sasori and leaning in, putting on knee in between Sasoris thighs. He looked straight into Sasoris Brown eyes.

"You're right, Danna, I'm so sorry."

Sasori looked up to the blonde, his mouth gaping. He f wannted to push the long fringe from the other half of his face and let that half pony down, to tug on that hair as he slapped that ass from behind, to grip those tan thighs and kiss those globes and to kiss those nipples. God, dare he say he _needed _the blonde? What the hell was going on?

Deidara wasn't even moving and he was thinking of how seductive he was by just looking at him, right into his own brown orbs.

"You just gonna sit there, Brat?" Sasori smirked as much as he could, slightly shaking at the amount of lust between them as Deidara flipped his hair back for the second time around him.

"Maybe. so what, un?"

Sasori closed his eyes, trying to once again contain himself and grab hold of this situation by the neck and fuck it- take control of it. Take control of the situation. He opened one eye drowsily, feigning boredom. "How dull." He said, holding back a sob as he felt the escorts presence leave him.

"Maybe I should entertain my Danna, un?"

Sasori peaked open an eye as the tight ass waltzed away. What the fuck was he doing, walking away from the billionaire like that? Sasori raised his brows as he realized what was happening and leaned forward.

"What the fuck dude, he looked like he was practically going ride your dick right there!"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu snapped.

"But he-" Hidan protested, but Sasori lifted a finger to the group.

"Shut. Up." Sasori snapped.

The group was silent for a few moments, following Sasoris gaze, which was burning a hole on the ass of a certain escort.

"What the hell is goind on?" Hidan loudly asked.

"Hidan, shut up PLEASE." Kakuzu groaned.

Sasori ignored them, keeping a close eye on his blonde. He knew that he held Deidaras attention also, so he wouldn't just leave his master, not now.

He raised a brow as Deidara reached the silver pole, and growled as the crowed cheered when they realized what was about to happen. Deidara looked to the nearby DJ (when the hell did a DJ come? Was that Snoop Dogg?) and said something that Sasori could not hear. l. The sky was now settled dark and he watched as little colored lanterns turned on and glowed, adding more spunk to the party. A low beam turned on above the pole and began to change colors as Deidara turned to look at Sasori,. and then the thumping of a previous song was interrupted, and a new song began.

_shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the furr_ It illuminated off the blondes skin and Sasori couldn't help but gape as Deidara flipped up his middle finger to Sasori and licked it up and down as he began to walk sexually around the pole, a full on strut.

The crowd of party goers, who were now watching the show. They were fully attentive to the sexy blonde, yelling for more as Deidara waltzed around the pole. _the whole club was lookin at her._

Then Deidara stood, staring straight to Sasori and grabbed the pole from behind, slowly dropping into a low squat.

_she hit the floor_

It was that fast, and it was _low. _Fuck, Sasori was going to kill the blonde. He watched as Deidara Curved his back as if he were in experiencing some type of intense pleasure. Sasori leaned forward more, mouth slightly open, his focus only on the sexy blonde as he got up slowly from the ground, pelvis tucked towards Sasori.

_shawty got low low low low low low low low low_

"Holy shit!" Hidan gaped.

Deidara had began dropping low again, and repeatedly, cocking his hips to the side each time he reached the top once more before dropping down once more. Deidaras face looked as though he was in ecstasy through the whole time.

Sasori was more than hard by this time.

_them baggy sweatpants, and the reebox with the straps_

Deidara had begun swiveling his hips to the thumping music, raising a few inches at each thump, sometimes dropping down into a low grind before raising once again until he was standing straight, he then swiveled his ass towards briefly and turned around once more, repeating the process once more, but this time instead of turning his ass around, he looked behind him, licked his lips-..

_she turned around and gave that big booty a smack_

..-and smacked his own ass, a loud slap accompanying that. Sasori watched intrigued, and definitly turned on. The ass jiggled slightly ass he did it again, but then The blonde actually jumped on the pole, and climbed up.

Sasori licked his lips for the umpteenth time that night as Deidara lifted up the pole with little effort and began the actual pole dance to the music. Sasori watched in awe at the amount of strength Deidara had to do that with such expertise and -oh fuck how did he do _that_-.

Deidara had gotten high up on the pole and flipped upside down, legs wide and inviting to Sasori. The blondes face had become slightly red from the dance, and he was slightly shaking from the position.

'come here.' The blondes lips mouthed to him.

And that was all the invitation Sasori needed.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan asked him.

Sasori ignored his friends protests and practically ran to the blonde, who had flipped back up and slid down.

"Come on," he whispered into the tan ear.

Deidara dropped down off of the pole and cocked his hips and looked to Sasori. "Where? What makes I'm going anywhere with you, un?" He could see the blondes lips tremble as he kept back a sly smile.

Sasori smirked. "I just want to see more of your tricks." He said, and without caring that the whole party was watching, pulled the blondes hand to his groin.

Deidaras cheek turned red and he nodded. "I think i have something for that."

"Me too." Sasori growled and they both ran inside, Sasoris hands squeezing Deidaras hard, not allowing the blonde to slip from him anytime soon.

* * *

"Holy shit, un, your room! It's-"

"Big, yes i know." Sasori pulled them to the large bed and turned around before dropping on the bed, Deidara coming with him and laying on his chest. The bed was like an ocean of red, draped in a dark red. Deidara closed his eyes and sucked in the scent of Sasori, letting out a content sigh, a cool breeze whispering on the redheads pale chest. It felt like heaven compared to the intense heat of the house and sasoris eyes fluttered at the feelings of the blondes breath. He let Deidara relax on his chest, the heat now becoming more evident.

"God, Deidara I'm going to die a heat stroke if you dont hurry up." He swallowed the hot air and groaned when Deidara sat up and rubbed their hips together.

"Maybe you deserve it, un." Deidara said, crossing his arms, still rubbing their hips together.

"What the fuck are you- oooohhh..." Sasori threw his head back as Deidara sent a particularly hard thrust to His groin, he dry swim trunks becoming wet where his head was.

"Fuck."

"Fuck."

"_Fuck_"

Sasori grabbed the blondes hips and lifted them "No more." He panted, but rubbing the blondes hips gently. It seemed to escalate and calm his nerves all at once.

Deidara nodded in agreement, panting. "You're right." He lifted up and jumped off the bed, although hard, he smirked. "I should get going, un."

Sasori scrunched his brows.

The fuck?

"What the fuck are you talking about, brat." He got on his elbows. "Get over here." He pointed to his dick. "I'm not done with you, what the hell are you doing?"

Deidara made a face that seemed disgusted. "Ew, fuck you, un. I'm not getting on your sloppy dick."

Sasori growled. "What the hell was all that shit down there?" he waved his arms desperately "And why did you come up here!?"

Deidara shrugged and began leaving the room and Sasori got up also, and just as quickly got behind the blonde and put an arm in front of the doorway then scooted in front of the blonde, blocking the whole entrance way. "Don't play with me." He was pissed, and didn't enjoy the blonde toying with him.

Deidara scowled. "Move, un."

Sasori growled. "Not until you tell me why you aren't begging for my cock like it will cure the motherfucking flu."

Deidara flipped his blonde locks rather sassily, then scowled. "It was payback for calling me a slut, un."

"I didn't-"

"OH YES YOU DID" Deidara put his hands on his hips. "And this little lesson will teach you that I'm not just some whore who will do what you want, _Danna__, _So fuck you, I have morals." He pushed through Sasoris arms, the red head now slightly gaping.

"Wait." Sasori grabbed the blondes shoulder.

"Get the fuck off, un." Deidara sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry." Sasori said, pulling the Blonde into his arms, who was pushing mightily against the bare chest, failing massively. He pushed against Sasoris chest, sniffeling.

"Get off me asshole, un." Deidaras voice cracked

"Deidara, you are not a whore. I was mad." Sasori pleaded, reaching to touch the blondes tan shoulder, but the only response he got was an attempt at biting off a finger.

Sasori huffed. "You started it anyway, why are you mad at me when you were the one in a pissy mood first?"

"Don't turn this on me, un."

Sasori scowled. "This all seems kind of ridiculous."

"Whatever, un."

Sasori smirked. "You pissed me off, remember?" he could feel that he was getting on the blondes good side.

Maybe he could actually get laid if this was successful. If all went well, that is. Maybe gain a cute ass boyfriend.

This made the blonde flush. He nuzzled into Sasoris chest to hide it, only making himself cute in the process. Oh yes, he remembered. "No, un."

"Whatever." Sasori rested his face in the nape of the blondes neck, trying not to die by choking himself on Deidaras blonde locks.

After a moment. "your'e right, that was my fault, I'm sorry." Deidara mumbled.

Sasori nodded. "And I'm sorry too." He twirled golden locks between his fingers and could feel Deidara relax against him. He pushed the blonde away to look into the blue orbs. "You are not a whore."

Deidara nodded and gave a smile, a forgiving one. "thank you, un."

They stood there for a moment, looking each other over and then Deidara smiled.

He began running his hands through the redheads hair, his face turning back to seductive. Sasori raised a brow and and was about to say something about the blondes sudden change in behavior, when Deidara gave a gently tug to has hair and tucking his chin in the crook of Sasoris neck, to which he whispered in a sultry tone "I am in bed though, un."bending his neck, biting and nipping gently at Sasoris pulse.

"What?"

* * *

JK BITCHEXZSZZZZ

YOU WANT LEMON?

YOU REVIEW

NAO.

Tell Nacho how much you want this to happen.

ps any ideas? Send me a request my dawg.

dawgz..

yo


	2. Chapter 2

HAHA. I had this written before I even put up the first chapter. I was gonna post it even if I didn't yanno..

Get anything.

-lights up lemon scented candles-

Prepare for a massive amount of smut.

* * *

Sasori's mouth gaped open at the blondes sudden change in attitude, unable to understand how it had happened. He watched, amazed at the escorts sultry attitude and the way he so easily eyed the redhead with 'fuck me' eyes. The blonde was clearly enjoying messing with Sasori, biting his lip and relaxing his lids. He leaned into Sasoris body and looked up, drawing circles on the thin and extremely sensitive skin of Sasoris neck. He held back a smirk as Sasoris chocolate orbs fluttered at the pleasure.

"Danna, what's wrong?" Deidara asked, feigning innocence and lowering his other hand to The red heads ass, squeezing it gently before slapping it harshly. Sasori seemed to snap out of his dazed confusion and sneered at the harsh treatment the stripper was giving to his bottom. Sasori swatted the evil hands away and watched Deidara closely, scrunching his eyes, only to have a slim leg push between his thighs. Sasori groaned and pushed him away once more. He wanted an explanation.

"What game are you playing at, brat?" He demanded, eyeing Deidara closely. Deidaras eyes widened and he touched a long finger to his lips.

"Me, un?" He smiled and took some hair in his fingers, twirling it lazily Sasori watched as the silky locks easily slipped around the delicate fingers, entranced. "Nothing, Danna, un." Deidara said.

Sasori stepped back, not wanting to be a part of the teasing blondes plotting again, practically smelling the bullshit that came from the blondes mouth. Minty bullshit. "I don't believe you." He crossed his eyes at the blonde, trying not to become victim of his evil antics.

The blonde cocked his head, but then closed his eyes. He shrugged as if to say 'i tried' and spun on his heels. "Okay, un." He began to strut slowly to the door, still twirling that damn piece of hair. Sasori clenched his jaw.

This brat was pissing him off.

Deidara could feel the sexual energy in the room, he giggled as he thought of how confused the rich man must feel. He blew a strand of golden out of his hair, smiling wickedly still when his head jerked back harshly. "FUCK, UN" Deidara could feel his whole body drag back into the large room and then thrown to the floor by his hair. Although the carpet felt soft, it still hurt. He closed his eyes, groaning as he heard the slow click of the door and snapping sound that resembled a lock. 'shit, went too far' he thought, rubbing his head gently.

"What the fuck is your problem, un." He groaned, rubbing hi head more. After not getting an answer he opened his eyes and peaked one eye open. He could see Sasoris feet at his own, no doubt leering at him. Deidara felt his groin tingle at the thought of an angry Sasori and breathed out.

'Wait, who says this is even leading to sex?'

The blondes thought was interrupted as the other body in the room cleared his throat. Deidara looked up quickly and began to blush at the sheer dominance that the rich red head was presenting him with. Deidara threw his previous thought and licked his lips.

Sasori was looking down passively at the blonde, brown eyes lidded heavily. It gave him a look that practically said 'you messed up this time, brat'. Deidara adding the nickname because it seemed like it was something Sasori would have said. Sasoris muscles were hard, and very well defined, even though he had a skinny build just like himself. His pale skin contrasted with shaggy blood red hair. The red heads legs were slightly spread and his arms were crossed. He looks at Deidara with that same look for a little while longer, until Deidara couldn't take it anymore, he had to admit it.

Sasori looked great above him.

Sasori looked down at Deidara and then finally cocked a smirk, finally speaking, although not as excited as Deidara would have enjoyed. "So, you say you're a whore in bed." It was more of a statement than a question.

Deidara shook his head. "No, I'm better than that, un." Deidara he slurred out, drunk with lust. Sasoris dominance was intoxicating. began crawling to Sasori, grabbing the pale knees and looking up at him. "So much better than some whore, un."

Sasori looked down and then stepped away, still scorning the blonde with his brown eyes. Deidara pouted and then grabbed Sasori's leg.

"Dannaa~" Deidara sang, pulling out all his tricks; from unbuttoning his short shorts, and letting Sasori run his eyes over his tight, tanned skin, to being as close to the redheads dick as possible. It was official, he wanted to fuck Sasori, and bad. He ran his hands up the bathing shorts, searching for the buldge that was oh so obvious. Deidara moaned when Sasori shook his head, pulling away.

Sasori was pissed. How could the blonde switch attitudes so quickly and with such ease? As if he couldn't care if they had sex one minute and then the next he was all over him. He tensed and then decided that the escort would have to choose one or the other, and he knew that he wouldn't let the blonde just leave him again. Sasori was going to make Deidara never forget tonight.

Sasori pushed Deidara away from his dick once more and squatted down, looking into Deidaras eyes. The blonde was flushed and looked desperate for the taste of the redheads cock. His lips were red, blood pumping through his body quick. He was creating more heat in the room by just moving closer to his own pale skin. Sasori had long since forgotten about the heat, the cool night air from the outside making it even more tolerable. Sasori let Deidara grab his hair and pull him into a hot kiss, sucking on his tongue and nipping gently at his lips. Sasori could feel his lips tingling, rushing with excitement.

Sasori was fully enjoying the kiss but he couldn't just let Deidara keep the power, less he try to leave him writhing in bed all alone.

"Stop." He said hoarsely, grabbing the slim chin when Deidara shook his head and went for another kiss. "Lay down." He more demanded than asked.

Deidara complied, shocked that Sasori had made him stop. Had he done something wrong? Sasori seemed to read his mind and smirked.

"You are the most tempting creature on this planet, I'm not letting you slip from my fingers." He said, smiling genuinely. Deidara flushed tomato red, scowling when he was climbed on top of and his arms were held down. "Not so easily at least."

Deidara bit his lip when Sasori brought his arm to his mouth and began sucking it formly, but careful enough not to cause pain. It was such an odd feeling and he was not used to it.

Sasori licked the spot gently, tickling the blondes skin. The blondes body was shaking at such a simple action and he began to smirk.

Deidara moaned, his breath hitching when Sasori latched himself to his neck. Sasori was getting hard just from the lusty noises, how could an escort provide such legitimate moans? Nobody was this good an actor. Or maybe Sasori was just that good.

Sasori pushed his leaking cock onto Deidaras groin, causing both of them to moan. Sasori continued, pressing down harshly and continuing to leave marks all over the blondes neck and shoulders. He was enjoying the writhing blondes noises but he absolutely couldn't stand them at the same time.

"Dammit, brat. You don't need to act just to get me off." He groaned, pausing his humping. Deidara though, he moaned for more, almost crying when Sasori stopped.

"God, un. Not faking, un." He grinded up and reached down to his shorts, jerking them off.

Sasoris eyes widened and he licked his lips. Deidaras cock was rigid and practically drizzled in pre cum, running down the length thickly. "Don't stop, un." He breathed out, using his legs and the carpet to throw the shorts off.

Sasori couldn't coninue, he was dazed. The blondes body looked so delicious in that moment, practically begging to be fucked. The blue eyes were glazed over and his mouth was slightly open, giving him a natural pouty look. His skin was glistening with sweat and he looked so needy.

Sasori bit his lip. He was almost as responsive as a virgin.

Wait.

Hold up.

"Deidara, brat." He leaned into his ear, kissing his ear and hearing a hitch in the blondes heavy breath. "Are you a virgin, baby?"

Sasori moaned when He felt Deidara become hot, almost a furnace. He felt the up and down motions of Sasoris head, and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt pre cum drape down his cock like a thin curtain.

"y-yes, un."

* * *

BAM. PLOT TWIST.

You people are awesome, but here's another teaser. ;) one more chapter till the dreaded smut.

Show me the love, I show you the smut.

Ya it's short, but that's the point, i want you to suffer...


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori was shocked, that was not something he was expecting. A stripper, a virgin? Not something that was heard of often. He licked his lips hungrily at the flushed blonde, his lips swollen from the blood that rushed through his body. His chest heaved up and down, attempting to catch his breath. Sasori watched in amazement as the mans stomach underneath him flexed and tensed. Sasori smirked, running his hands up the sides slowly, tickling the blonde and counting every single rib as he leaned down onto the smaller body underneath him. Sasori could feel the tiny shudders that were released underneath him from the gorgeous blonde underneath him. The long golden hair tickled his face as he snuggled up into the tan neck, making himself home to the crook. His hot breath hit Deidaras neck, causing the swear that was already there to fire up even more. The night had become cooler, but god dammit it still felt fucking hot. Deidara swallowed and closed his eyes, his body was aching for the redhead above him.

"Sasori, un." Deidara moaned, his voice cracking as he felt their groins ghost against each other. Said redhead only answered with a gentle kiss to the small lobe of the blondes ear. It was gentle, innocent, but it shot pleasure to the pit of Deidaras stomach nonetheless. He moaned slightly when gentle lips kissed down his neck, down his chest and latching onto the collar bones to bite and suck on. Deidara moved his hips up for friction, oh god how he needed friction NOW. Sasori lifted his hips above him, trying to keep the bothered blonde from releasing before they got onto anything, The blonde found comfort though rubbing up and down harshly and erratically on his thigh. Sasori smirked, feeling a wetness on the small shorts. Deidara groaned, giving a harsh thrust on Sasoris leg, he wanted this so bad.

'I swear to go im going to burst if he doesn't-'

Deidaras thoughts were interrupted by a dangerous purr in his ear "If you don't stop moving ill pull those cute little shorts off of you and shove my cack in you so fast you don't have time to start screaming before I fuck you, now be patient, brat." He squeezed the soft hips under him, relishing in the supple skin. God, this brat was so soft, and it only got softer as he went lower. Sasori groaned, the blondes butt plump and nice and bubbly. He gave the tush a soft smack and squeezed it, closing his eyes. He wanted to squeeze that bottom all day.

"I can handle it, un."

Sasori raised his brows, confused at first. Realization hit as he remembered his previous statement, the blondes ass causing brain damage to his genius mind. The red head smirked and it furthered when the blonde gave him a scowl, digging his nails into Sasoris pale skin.

Sasori chuckled and leaned down, intimidating the blonde underneath him slightly. "You can handle it, huh? Want to test that theory?"

Deidara bit his lip at the dare, and he nodded. The redhead looked so hot, all dominant and not bitchy.

That smirk pissed him off though.

Deidara grunted as he was flipped over violently and his shorts jerked to his knees, his perk butt all for show for the rich man behind him. Sasori licked his lips and leaned over the blondes body, reaching his hand to the plump lips and shoving two fingers in far down Deidaras throat. He ghosted out a moan when Deidara gagged, his throat tightening on his fingers. Not giving Deidara time to process what was happening, Sasori ripped the digits from his mouth.

Deidara gasped for air, moaning when a gentle kiss was pressed to his shoulder, then-

"Oh FUCK, un!"

Sasori was going to die, his fingers scissored the blondes asshole harshly. He was so tight, it was amazing. It was only two fingers and he could feel the walls clenching on his fingers for life, not letting him move too much. He hoped those hot walls would do the same for his dick..

Fingers began thrusting harder and harder into Deidaras tight heat, his knees scraped against the floor harshly, more than likely going to give him rug burns. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, it hurt so much. "St-Stop, un!" He begged, he wanted the pain to stop. His dick was slowly becoming flaccid, regretting ever challenging the redhead.

"Fuck no, not yet." Sasori growled, beginning his search for that spot. He knew the general area of where it layed, he just had to-

"Gah!" Sasori curled his fingers and smirked when he got his reaction. Deidaras body stiffened. The redhead lifted up and examined the hole, body heating up and shorts becoming a nuisance.

Deidaras dick had never gotten so hard before in his whole life, holy fucking shit. "Ah, again, un!" He begged, it felt so good.

Sasori paused and took his fingers out slightly, pressing a third finger inside the pink hole. Deidara moaned in pain as he did so, wiggling his hips as he waited for that spot to be hit again. The redhead didn't disappoint either, not wanting to cause the blonde any more harm, he grinded his fingers on it harshly, smirking at the squeal he received. He kept no pattern, he pushed, tapped, rubbed and tortured the swelling spot until Deidara was practically begging.

"P-please, un.." A soft voice whimpered. Sasori chuckled and kissed his tan back, glistening from sweat.

"What was that?" Sasori pressed more kisses on his spine and rubbed the blondes prostate harshly when he didn't get a clear answer.

"What, Deidara."

Deidara breathed harshly into the carpet, trying to catch his breath after the harsh push. Sasori wasn't happy with this and scowled. He began thrusting quick and short, just barely tapping the blondes gland. Deidara began writhing and whining until it was just too much.

"DEIDARA."

"Fuck me, un!"

Deidara gasped when the digits were ripped from his hole. He waited for the inevitable. It didn't matter that it wasn't making love, Deidara just needed to be filled, he wanted to be fucked.

Sasoris shorts were thrown across the room and he straightened the blondes legs, pulling his shorts off the rest of the way. Sasori laughed slightly as the blondes perky butt jiggled slightly. Deidara scowled, knowing just what the redhead was laughing about.

"Fuck you, un." He breathed out, flushing from embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, brat. Maybe you should lay off the chocolate.." Sasoris voice scared Deidara, his breath hitching at the sultry tone. Deidara could feel the redheads wet tip rubbing on his ass cheeks. Deidara frowned, but a tender finger gently turned his face to the side to look at the pale man. "Of course, if you didn't have a bag ass, i couldn't feel it jiggle when i pound into that tight hole of yours."

And Sasori pushed in. He groaned at the tight heat and Deidara clenching on him hard. He closed his eyes and seated himself all the way in, balls deep.

Deidaras blue eyes widened triple their size, he nearly screamed, but a pale forearm pushed against his lips and Sasori whispered "I cant stop, bite me. I'm sorry."

And Deidara did, Sasori left him no choice, he didnt even warn that he would start THAT hard.

Sasori thrusted harshly in and out of Deidaras ass, he knew that his virgin hole was going to cause him to cum quick, it was too hot, too sexy, he was too close.

Deidara bit hard into his forearm, not in pain anymore. His asshole burned, yes, but oh god Sasori knew how to use that dick. Sasori did with his hips as he did with his fingers, he kept no pattern and played around with his speed and thrusts. He gave one slow role and bit his lips as Deidara moaned into his arm.

Sasori could feel the blondes teeth retract from his arm. He angled his hips and thrusted shallowly. He refused to cum before the brat.

"Ohhhhh Sasorriiii!" Deidara moaned loudly, getting the redheads game, grinding his hips back onto the impailing dick. "Fuck, harder, un!" he moaned loudly, smirking as Sasori grunted onto his back.

Sasori growled and lefited his body. If the brat was ready to play games, he was ready for the beast.

Deidara yelped when Sasori jerked his hips up higher and violently pushed his face into the ground. The blondes hair was like liquid gold as it splayed out around him. Sasoris eyes flashed and he leaned down, taking the hair and holding it tight, using it to keep the blondes chest to the ground.

"Stay." He demanded, thrusting harder, enjoying the blondes ass like it was... well, a very very nice ass.

It was certainly the best he'd ever had.

It was only after a few thrusts that Deidara came. It spurted out everywhere on the floor. Sasori laughed and thrusted harder as he took his fingers and scooped up the hot liqui, shoving it in the blondes slightly open mouth.

Sasori came as the gentle tongue lapped at the seed. He moaned as the pink organ licked every drop of cum off his fingers, pulsating his own see din Deidaras ass.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers from the wet mouth and pulled out of the ass, he stood up shakily and picked up the blonde, whome was close to falling asleep.

"All this hair is probably like, ten pounds." Sasori grunted, laying the dead weight on his bed.

Deidara flipped him off and turned on his side, waiting for Sasoris body. They both slowly fell asleep, not caring that they were both messy with sex and a white liquid leaked from the blonde.

"Sasori, un.." Deidara mumbled.

Said redhead nuzzled into his neck. "hmm."

"Boyfriend, un?"

"Yeh, boyfriend."

"Good, un."

* * *

OMG I FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED IT LAAWWWWLLL.

Anyway, review and favorite, add me on facebook, we can talk about shit i guess. its facebook, maybe we can create a large group of yaoi farmvillers?

ANNNNWayyy, go look at my other stories and review on them and favorite, it makes me update WAAAYYY fucking faster.

Promise.

Do it?

I'm a desperate bitch. -nuzzles your neck and spits on you-

hawt.


End file.
